Distance
by xonatieox
Summary: Otani has to leave town for a few months, but it just so happens that days after he leaves Risa finds a shocking discovery. Does she have the heart to tell him, and end the once in a lifetime trip? DISCONTINUED


"Otani, that concert was amazing." Risa commented with a wide smile. "Thank you for taking me."

"Your welcome. I just needed to make it up to you." Otani replied calmly. "I know Hiroshima is a while away, but don't worry, I'll call every night."

It was true. After a lot of work, Otani got into the university he wanted, but unfortunately it was hours away from home. Phone calls and weekends are their future until summer. Summertime seemed so close, and yet so far away, which is pretty reasonable considering it's a year away.

This was goodbye. No matter how near their next encounter would be, Risa felt like she'd never see him again, and I suppose that was the reason for this plan.

They approached her house. It was barely recognizable in the dark shadows of night. Risa opened the gate, walked into the yard and on the doorstep, followed by Otani. She clenched the cold handle and turned it. Otani looked at her face, which was beet red, but even so, her eye gleamed in the moonlight. He looked from side to side for any parents before kissing her lips tenderly.

Risa had her eyes wide with surprise and pulled away after a few moments. Otani looked with confusion but was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Otani, do you want to come inside?" Risa asked with a certain seductive. You have no idea how many movies she'd watched to prepare for this moment. Unfortunately for Risa, Otani didn't notice her tone of voice and remained clueless as always.

"Wouldn't your parents be suspicious?" Otani asked, still wondering why she would invite him in.

"They're out to a party. It the 20th anniversary of my dad's company." Risa explained simply, trying to maintain her tone. Otani just nodded and followed Risa up the stairs and into her room.

It was then that Otani began to wonder what they would do alone in her room. I mean it would have been obvious to anyone else, considering it was very cliché, but of course, no one is as dense as Atsushi Otani.

His thoughts were cut of by a soft kiss to his lips. She had him by his collar and lightly pulled him to her bed. She fell back to her bed, pulling him on top of her. Otani's face reddened as he suddenly caught on. Risa pulled him into a more sensuous kiss this time and he felt his lips crash into hers, while his mind fled with thoughts.

How is it he's always so blond to what is so plain? Now, Risa is practically giving herself to him, and he hasn't the slightest idea what to do anymore. If only he had known sooner, he could have a second to think.

Risa pulled away from his lips and sat up. Otani still looked partially stunned and decided it was time to open his mouth.

"What are we doing?" He asked, trying not to sound offensive. Risa just smiled and put her finger to his lips.

"Do you love me?" She asked simply, of course, knowing the answer. He nodded, maintaining his stunned look.

"Then I want you to have me." She replied with dazzling eyes. "I want something to remind me of how much I love you everyday of my life. I want this memory"

Risa was going to say more, but was cut off by a heart-warming kiss. Otani finally understood and didn't oblige. Throughout the kiss, Risa began to unbutton her pink blouse, pulling each sleeve off. She had just gotten the last hook on her bra when Otani pushed her back onto the pillow. She pulled off the straps and dropped it on the floor.

Otani pulled back to look at her and catch his breath. He stared at her perky breasts; not knowing what to do and feeling his face go red, all over again. Risa felt nervous and exposed as well as a hint of pride knowing that she had finally bared her chest. Something Nobu had tried to talk her into doing a while back, but I don't think she was talking about this kind of thing at the time.

Risa pushed him away for a moment. At first, Otani was confused, but he understood once he noticed her trying to pull his shirt up over his head. Once his shirt was off and lying on the floor, Risa didn't hesitate before pulling his body against hers. She held him in an embrace, adoring the feeling of his bare chest against hers. It was an incredible sensation.

Otani was swooping down for another kiss when he noticed her un-buckling his jeans while kicking off her skirt. She can't say she was surprised when he turned her over, all of a sudden. Now that she was on top, she gently pulled down his jeans and boxers. Otani's face went red once more. He didn't expect her to pull off his boxers too. Now he was completely exposed and nervous.

Now he took control, turning her over, once more and started to pull off her thin white panties. He noticed her blush and cover her mouth with her hand. He looked deep into her eyes. She knew the burning question. It was so very typical, yet so very necessary.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked with a typically concerned look. She just nodded, knowing this was not the time to start talking about her feelings. She had done so well. Not one clumsy moment yet. She couldn't believe she hadn't messed up yet.

He pushed into her without a second doubt. She felt the pain, but it was overpowered by something else. It could be categorized under "pleasure", but there seemed to be something else. She really did indeed like the feeling.

He began to gain a rhythm with each movement and felt his climax rise as he accelerated. He looked at her, wondering how she felt with this, but dropped the thought when noticing her pleased look and her appealing moans.

Seconds later he lost all control and came inside of her. She yelped at this sudden pleasure. He gently fell right beside her, lying with a breath. Although she didn't necessarily get her chance to come, she didn't press him considering it doesn't usually happen on the first time.

"Thank you." She said casually. Otani just nodded and fell right to sleep.

Risa didn't blame him, and didn't have the heart to wake him, no matter what her parents would say. She gently redressed him and put on some pyjamas before falling asleep at his side.

The next morning, Otani woke up to hear the alarm on him watch. He looked at the time. _**8:30!! How could I have slept in so late?**_ He glanced at Risa, to whom he had his arms around. She was in a deep sleep and even with her messy hair, looked beautiful. _**Oh that's how.**_

He sat up and shook her should lightly. She squinted her eyes and slowly opened them, gaining focus.

"Risa, I have to go. The train leaves in a half hour." He explained. It wasn't what she wanted to be reminded of so early in the morning, but she nodded and quickly changed.

"You leave out the window, and I'll be out in a minute through the door." She explained, pointing to the window. He nodded and started to climb down the vines that grew on the side of the house.

When Risa finally got outside however, he was nowhere to be found. It was very typical of him to want to leave without a goodbye but she was still angry. She ran up the street, towards the train station. He would have to stop at home first to get some bags, so she could meet him at the station. No matter what, she would get her goodbye.

After what felt like an eternity of running, she reached the train station. She ran in the doorway and noticed him right away. His hair was hanging in his face as he was slouched in a bench. He looked so depressed, as he stared at his feet. Risa approached him, still out of breath.

Otani looked up from her feet and into her eyes in astonishment. She just returned with a cold look.

"You idiot! You were actually going to leave without saying goodbye!" She yelled. She wasn't really angry. She was really just crying inside. "It's bad enough you're leav-."

"I'm sorry." He said blankly. Risa's eyes swelled and she held him tight. Tears now started streaming down her face.

"Don't cry." He said quickly. He didn't like it when she cried, no matter how much she used to. His kissed her lips once last time. It might have been years that they stayed in that moment, but it ended by the sound of a speakerphone.

"I love you, Risa. Good bye." He said plainly, pushing her away so he didn't have to hear a response. He ran ahead, onto the train. She stared forward for several minutes after the train left. It was really only a few months. She'll survive, right?


End file.
